Late Night Flights
by JustMe133
Summary: Flying one night, Rory reflects on why he likes Ethan. Rory/Ethan, don't like, don't read. Rated T to be safe.


**Late Night Flights**

**Just to try something different, hope it's good.**

…

Rory POV:

Flying over Whitechapel late at night, I let my thoughts flow and wander.

Ethan was always nicer to me than everyone else. Even when he was mean to me, there was no fire behind it. He was always nice to me, nicer than that jerk Benny.

That's what made me love him.

I know what you're thinking. Me, Rory, the chick magnet and girl chaser, likes a guy? There's just something about Ethan. I've liked him for a while now, but it increased a few months back into love.

I began to notice my feelings for him change when they dressed like cheerleaders. I knew it was them from my first look at them. I pretended to like "Betty" so Ethan wouldn't realize that I was crushing on him.

When he seemed bother by that fact, I couldn't stop smiling for days.

I'm a pretty good actor if I do say so myself. But I couldn't help but watch him in that short skirt that showed off his pale legs…

He was stunning.

I continued to chase Erica, hoping to ignore my feelings, only because Ethan would never love me back. I mean, let's be honest. If he turned out to be gay, his first choice would be Benny. It's always Benny…

My feelings got stronger when he joined the wrestling team. Oh God, him in that outfit… I could see _everything_.

That day, as Benny gave him a pep talk and he angrily complained to Sarah, I couldn't keep my hands off of his pale skin and massaged his shoulders. He didn't object.

That was bliss.

And then, when I found out Jesse had bit him… I was furious. I wanted to hunt down that emo wannabe and tear him limb from limb. But Erica stopped me.

Yes, Erica.

She's the only person that knows how I feel for Ethan. That's why she puts up with me, because she knows my feelings for her are fake.

I like girls still. Girls are nice. They're soft and smooth and pretty. But Ethan… he is so … _Ethan_.

But he likes _Sarah_.

I don't mean to sound so bitter, she's a good friend and everything, but she's always in the way! And complains so much.

I could just not like her because Ethan seems to be fascinated with her… yeah that's it.

Although Erica doesn't like the way she complains either.

Anyway. Ethan. I wish I could tell him.

Yeah, he'd probably be supportive and everything, but nothing would change. He would probably still treat me as barely a friend, and always choose Benny over me.

Benny. He's an okay guy. But he's always so mean to me. I know I'm annoying sometimes, and I know he thinks I'm stupid, but come on, we used to be close.

…

As I fly over Whitechapel some more, I see Ethan's house below me. Now gliding in the night air, I fall a little closer to it to see Ethan and Benny arguing out on his front porch. I don't have to get close, I can hear them perfectly.

"Benny, I'm sorry, but that's just how I feel," Ethan was saying, trying to calm the tall brunette.

"Ethan! I… I can't believe you would choose HIM over ME!" Benny yelled at Ethan.

"I didn't choose anyone over anyone! I just said that if I was gay, he would probably be my first choice to date," Ethan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "That was a stupid game to play anyway. And it was YOUR IDEA!' Ethan yelled, glaring at Benny.

"WELL I ASKED BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD PICK ME!"

"Why's it matter who I picked? And you want to know why I picked him? Because, if I chose him, I would still have you as my best friend!"

"So… you don't like him?"

"I…I didn't say that," Ethan mumbled quietly, but the sound flew to my ears like I was standing right next to him.

"Dude! Are you … gay?" Benny whispered, and I couldn't help but float closer, waiting for Ethan's response.

"I don't know! I just think he's cute," Ethan said, and if I floated a little closer, I could see a definite blush on his pale skin.

He looked beautiful.

"Wow E. Why didn't you tell me?" Benny asked, looking hurt.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to tell my guy best friend, someone I spend all my time with, that I think a guy is cute? How was I supposed to know how you would take it?"

"You'll always be Ethan. I don't care who you like."

"That's good to know. I think I'm gonna go lay down. Talk to you later okay?" Ethan said, and I could hear how tired he sounded.

"Alright, later E." Benny turned to go, but then he stopped and looked back at Ethan. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Are you crazy? He's as girl crazy as you are. What would be the point in telling him I think he's cute?"

"I was just curious." I was suddenly angry. Who was this guy that got Ethan to think he was cute? Not fair! My eyes fly open wide as Benny strides to Ethan and swiftly kisses him on the cheek.

"Goodnight E," he called over his shoulder as he quickly walked away. Ethan stood there watching him leave before shaking his head and disappearing into his house. I float over to his window, surprised to see it open.

"You just gonna float out there or come inside?" he asked me as he entered his room.

"How'd you know I was out here?" I ask, slowly putting my hands on his window seal. No burn. I pull myself in and lower my feet to his floor.

"I… just did," he said, looking at me. He turns his head and looks in the mirror in his closet, brushing his fingers over his cheek. The same cheek Benny kissed. I glare then shake my head. "What?" he asks, and I just stare at him.

"Are you okay?" I ask, avoiding his question as he turns to look me.

"I guess… Just got in an argument with Benny."

"About?" I ask, sitting on his bed. He looks at me for a second before shrugging.

"About this guy I like…" he said, and I felt that anger again.

I've liked Ethan for so long, and now I'll have to watch him admit to me who he likes.

"I don't want to know," I say, standing up and making my way to the window. He grabs my arm before I can jump out.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, and dare I say I see concern flash through his eyes?

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I have a giant crush on you and you're about to tell me what guy you like! I don't want to know! I felt like I was dying earlier when I saw Benny kiss you on the cheek!" I yell, and then stop as I realize what I said. "Shit."

"You were watching us?" he asks, his hand tightening just a bit on my arm. I look away but nod.

"I was out flying and heard you guys. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Did you hear that I called a guy cute?" I just nod, not looking at him now. "I meant you," he whispered, but I heard it.

My lips are on his before I can even process that he called me cute. I feel his hands instantly wrap around my neck and feel his fingers tug on my hair. I put my hands on his lower back, pulling him to me as our lips move together.

Blindly, well for him anyway, I can use my vampire senses, we go to his bed, collapsing on it, him under me as our lips barely part.

Finally, he pulls away, gasping for breath. I smirk at his flushed face. I sit up so I'm not crushing him anymore. He sits up next to me, a look of shock on his face.

"You okay?" I ask, looking at him as he avoids my eyes.

"Yeah… Just… I didn't think telling you I thought you were cute would lead to you attacking me," he said, a quiet laugh in his voice.

"Sorry," I say, a smile on my face. He looks at me and leans over and kisses me again.

"Don't be. I liked it."

Ethan's phone began to ring before we could kiss some more. Frustrated, I fell back on his bed.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, and I frowned as I heard the other voice.

"_Hey E, I was wondering, if you're not busy tomorrow night, wanna catch a movie?_" Benny asked Ethan out. After we kissed. I sit back up, waiting for his response.

"Sorry B, I can't. I'm busy."

"_With who?"_ he asked, anger clear in his voice.

"My new boyfriend," Ethan said, hanging up on Benny and smiling at me before leaning over and gently pressing his lips to mine.

I love my late night flights.

…

**End. **

**Hope my readers liked it :)**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
